Poisoned Smiles Series
by Elegant-Adieu
Summary: Riff finds himself trapped in Cain's dark questions, leading them to surrender their hearts to eachother, will it go on in disaster or end up to be a beautiful adjustment? RiffxCain R


**Disclaimer: **Any characters brought up in the series, "Count Cain" are not own by me. Character copy rights go to the original author, "Kaori Yuki".

**Author's Note: **There will be material in this fan-fic containing relationships between guy/guy. So if you are against such things, then that will be the warning and heads up! Enjoy. R&R would be appreciated.

**----------------------------------**

**If there was no Tomorrow**

Un-naturally today was unlike any others in the Hargreaves's, since it had been gloomy outside. The past few weeks had been filled with sun shine, but not today. The clouds were out as it drizzled rain with low temperatures, it almost made it seem like everyone in the household lost their high spirits with the sun shine. It also had been unusually quiet in the household, even young Merry wasn't loud, she seemed to have been in her room all day.

Riff was the one taking notice of all of this, being servant of Master Cain allowed him to take care of the house's needs. Even for Cain, he had been stuck in the study reading over a short tale which he had not come to see. The servant began to worry over the off-set of the house. After Riff finished making sure the kitchen was being prepared for lunch, he made his way to the study's door and made a few gestures, to knock.

Inside Riff could here a small ruffle of noises before a voice broke through the odd silence, "Come in," Riff knew it was Cain's, and it caused him to smile just to hear it. Riff opened the door to the study and saw that his Master was sitting in a leather chair with one leg propped up upon that table that sat across the chairs. Cain had his left arm dangling over the arm rest of the chair while the other hand held a novel by the famous author "Mark Twain". Cain's brunette hair seemed to have been in his eyes as he turned his head to face Riff.

Riff casually made his way to his Master's chair, he peered down on the younger boy with a small smile, "I came to see if you were fairing, Master Cain."

Cain looked up, his green eyes turning into a gold like it was a cats, he had this teasing smile on his face, which made him seem more youthful, "That is very generous of you, Riff," He replied before his face became serious. He slowly closed the book, not bothering to mark where he had left off. Cain removed his leg from the table and leaned over to set the book on it. He then leaned back into the chair and looked back up to Riff.

Riff watched this all take place, the smallest smile on his face, slowly vanishing, "Master Cain, I didn't mean to disturb your reading, if you see to it, I will leave," He wasn't sure if Cain was actually reading, but he wanted to be sure to be at his Master's needs.

"Riff, please, don't worry," Cain seemed to have made his cheerful expression turn into a blank one.

Riff watched Cain's facial expression turn into a long and distance one, he knew that Cain had been confused on where love had take place, and it made his heart sink to think of his Master's sorrow. He wanted so much to comforter Cain, but kept his place, "Do you need anything, Master Cain?"

Cain blinked away his lost look to give Riff a warm smile, he had sensed that Riff was starting to worry more then he should, "Your company could be some use," He suggested, as he moved his right hand to point to the nearest chair.

Riff seemed captivated with shock at his young Master's request, it was very unusual request, along with everything else in this house. The servant nodded his head and slowly moved away from his Master's chair to settle in his own. He looked up and watched Cain's face, watched how his hair moved with his head, and how supple Cain's pink lips looked. Riff's thoughts seemed to have drifted to more private ones, which made him seem ashamed.

Cain turned his right hand and placed his slender fingertips to his lips in a thinking matter as he watched Riff silently. Cain's gaze seemed very attached to Riff's shining blue ones. He found that he could hear his heartbeat pounding inside his head, he was filled with excitement that Riff had come to check up on him, he had started to feel lonely. _I wish I knew how he really felt about me, if.. It would be.. Possible.. _He thought to himself, since the silence had been dawning on him.

Cain then suddenly spoke for himself, "Riff, don't you ever wondered if there was no tomorrow, that we might just wake up to find nothing here at all, that we are no longer existing? That we were no longer earth bound and that our spirits float about to find the things we lost in our previous life, and you find out that you wanted to tell your loved ones you have never said before?"

Riff's fair skin suddenly drained of color, he looked pale at the question, he then answered Cain, "If I knew there was going to be no tomorrow, my Lord, I would tell you many things that I haven't," He fidgeted in his chair a little, he looked nervous towards the question.

"So you are hiding things from me, Riff?" Cain raised his right brow, he had a devious expression on his face, for now he truly wondered about his servant that kept to himself most of the time. The one who looked out for him when he needed someone the most.

Riff leaned forward in his chair, trying to cover any evidence that he was becoming more nervous, "Master Cain, there are no events in my life that have been hidden," He could say no more.

Cain glared a little because he didn't like the answer, but it dissolved like it was never there. He moved his fingers away from his lips to watch Riff, he had become more serious, more demanding, "Then **what** are you hiding, Riff?" He studied Riff with his eyes, eyes that could almost see through almost everything, at least through lies.

The servant suddenly swallowed hard and folded his hands together and placed them on his lap, he couldn't seem to have escaped Cain's changing gaze, "My personal views about you," He said solemnly, unsure how his Master would react to that. _Cain... There are so many things... _Riff thought but then they were destroyed by Cain's voice.

"Really?" Cain mused and watched Riff turn into a wreck, he started to feel guilty now, making the closest person he had, feel un-comfortable. He wanted to know oh so badly how Riff felt, he had to listen to his Uncle babble out how Riff was un-fitted for his job, and that his dear servant tried to commit suicide, other then that he scarcely knew Riff, his fingers twitched, "I apologize Riff, I have no right to dig through your personal beliefs."

Riff was going to speak, but Cain pressed on, "I am serious, what if I told you I was going to die tomorrow? Isn't there something you would want to say?"  
  
"Master Cain you're -" Riff tried again, but Cain interrupted once more.

"You really don't know if I will die tomorrow or not, but what are the chances? About fifty, fifty, correct?" Cain watched Riff. Riff had adjusted his position by having his ankle crossed over again, his blue eyes seemingly sad and defeated.

Riff was being torn apart from the inside, he couldn't hold back, he felt himself pouring out in front of his Master's eyes, "Master Cain, I care for you deeply, more then those gentle words and small actions of affection - a greater sin, you see." He broke his gaze from Cain's eyes, he had no idea what his master would do with his secret confession. He expected to have his wages reduced or be removed from the household. To his surprise, Cain said the exact opposite.

"Riff, what if I told you I obtained that sin as well?" Cain spoke softly, and it was barely audible. He watched Riff's eyes look to something else, and not him, had he really destroyed the strong Riff that he had seen in some way?

Riff smiled inside as he sat up straight and got a strong hold of Cain's gaze on him, he stared back and spoke just as softly, "Master Cain, this is my sin, and if you want to share it, you may come to me," Riff moved his arm so they would be on the arm rest, basically offering them to Cain if he desired.

Cain silently slide out of his seat, looking like he was approaching a major fall, but he came up to Riff's chair and bent down to place his right hand on Riff's knee, he slowly let that hand glide up Riff's thigh until it touched the other's waist, he then gradually leaned his head down to rest it in Riff's lap, "This is your sin, my dearest Riff, so in the bed room that makes me your servant."

Riff was now stunned, he could never see himself possessing young Cain, but he slowly brought his arms down to wrap them around Cain, before sliding off his chair and onto the floor with Cain in his arms, he slowly placed Cain in his lap and brought the other close to him in a tight hug. Riff had his face rested in Cain's hair, something he had always wanted to do, and secretly did it when his master was close, "I don't want to hurt you, Cain." He left out 'Master' this time. Riff spoke to Cain like he was another person.

Cain stared up, feeling safe and bound into Riff's arms, he leaned in and let his cheek rest against Riff's fair one. _Every time he is around me I feel like I've died several times inside of myself, but when he touches me, I feel as though he removed my soul and placed me in warm part of his heart.. _Cain thought to himself, as he moved his head once more to kiss Riff's own lips.

Riff took that as an answer, a way for Cain saying that Riff could never hurt him, so he leaned in and let his lips match up with Cain's, he didn't pull away, but instead let his lips linger there for the longest moment, he had wanted to savior this moment, just in case Cain decided to change his mind later on.

Cain was pressed up against Riff, when he suddenly felt himself being pressed into the ground, Riff on top of him, being careful not to break their first kiss. Cain smiled at this and slowly let his fingers travel to and through Riff's hair, it was soft and gentle on his finger nails, as he adjusted himself to steal any breaths that Riff might have gave during this perfect kiss of theirs.

Riff lead his hands up to slowly take Cain in his, intertwining their fingers together, making sure there was no gap in-between the two. He then stopped the kiss and pulled away for a large breath, he tried to stay in it, but couldn't do it. He stared down to Cain with a small blush of enjoyment, "Cain, I originally came up here to check on you, and tell you that lunch was read, but I wasn't expecting such things as this."

Cain shifted under Riff's weight with a small blush of his own, "I wasn't either," He paused and then leaned up to kiss Riff's jaw line, "But I am starving," He admitted to Riff.

Riff slowly moved and picked Cain up in his arms to stand his new lover up to his feet as he grinned widely, "I understand, Master Cain," Riff walked to the door of the Study room and held it open for Cain.

Cain watched and slowly followed Riff dumbfounded, he glanced to Riff, "So, what would you do if there was no tomorrow?"

Riff replied, "I would spend the last day with you, knowing I have been loved all along, and the sun can set with my own piece in mind."

Cain nodded, that was a good answer, he closed his eyes, and opened them back up to smile to Riff. He slowly took Riff's arm in his own, and led them out of the Study and down to catch lunch. Cain thought:

_..but of course tomorrow will come, Riff.._

**----------------------------------**

**FIN**

**Ending: **I haven't decided it I should write another chapter, I just need some convincing? This fan fic was originally made so I could get the whole Riff and Cain thing off my back.


End file.
